Gifts from Sithis
by JettatheJester
Summary: After years of a withering Dark Brotherhood, the devout assassins see a resurgence at their new Sanctuary in Dawnstar. It seems that all of Cicero's dreams have come true. Among his new brothers and sisters he finds one who is gifted by Sithis. Unconventionally so. Why shouldn't the lonely Jester indulge in his cravings? Rated MA. Oneshot Cicero/OC (Not Dovakin)


Tertia made her way to the kitchens of the Dawnstar Sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood. She had been recruited by Nazir a few months ago and was thrilled with her new life as an assassin. She was making more money on each contract than she had ever dreamed she could make in the course of a year. Today she was free for leisurely activity and was dressed in her casual tunic and trousers. She was just headed to the kitchens for a little snack when Cicero appeared from seemingly nowhere. Tertia was almost used to his way of materializing seemingly from thin air. Almost. "Hello, Keeper." She greeted him, trying to cover up the fact that he had startled her.

Cicero smiled pleasantly enough. He never really could completely hide his sinister nature. "Well, if it isn't sweet Tertia. Would you like some training in the art of stealth? Not that you lack talent. Oh no! Cicero wouldn't offer if you didn't have a certain skill. Your teensy tiny feet are so apt for silence."

Tertia inclined her head respectfully, a little flustered by the compliment. "Thank you, Keeper, for your kind offer. Could we, perhaps another day? My last contract was rather arduous so I had planned to rest today."

"Yes, Cicero understands. Best to keep up your strength. All the better to send more souls to Sithis." The jester moved behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, giving her a mock, sympathetic massage.

Tertia blushed, partly because of the eccentricity of the act, but also because she held a quiet sort of attraction to the mysterious jester. His grip on her shoulders grew more intense. A beat passed and Tertia sensed the man had lost sight of the present. "Ah, Cicero?" Tertia gently tried to regain his attention. His adamant fingers were beginning to hurt, though she was surprised to feel arousal in response to his bruising touch.

Cicero felt firm, thin bones 'neath supple – oh, so delicate flesh. The urge to squeeeeeze those small shoulders until the bones CRRRRUNCHED had Cicero thrumming with desire. Or was he humming? Oh, it was all the same, as long as he could feel the satisfying crack of the bones. The softness of the skin made the temptation that much sweeter! All he had to do was put on a little. more. pressure! Cicero was so close now…

The pained utterances that had strated out like a moan suddenly became shrill and panicked. Cicero's eyes, which had rolled back in his head in pleasure, snapped down to see his fingers burrowed into Tertia's skin. Smothering his need, Cicero forced his hands from her.

"C-Cicero is sorry, kind sister." Cicero managed to apologize huskily. "He sometimes forgets… forgets him-self." He punctuated his sentence with a nervous giggle.

Tertia fell to the cave floor, cradling her injured shoulders, tears streaming despite herself. She could do no more than experience the pain. The confusing emotions of agony and ecstasy resonated within her wave after wave. As she tried to get a grip on her feelings, a whimper escaped her lips.

The unmistakable sound of longing reached Cicero's ears. Ah, it was rare to find on such as this. With a predatorial growl, he stooped to grasp Tertia's arm and yank her to her feet. Before she could recover her footing, he pinned her to the cave wall. "So you enjoy Cicero's wrath." The imperial man snatched up Tertia's tresses and wrapped them once, sharply, around his wrist, forcing her head back. Her bare throat pulsated with her rapid breath, anxious gulp, and speeding heart beat. The epicenter of life rushing through her creamy column. Cicero had disrupted this flood of activity with a slash of his blade many a time. He was tempted to do so now. But he was Keeper, and he kept the five tenants. Even the jester kept the tenants. He was incapable of breaking any of them and displeasing dear Night Mother. Oooh but that didn't mean he couldn't have _any_ fun. Tertia didn't know the fierceness of Cicero's loyalty, but Cicero expected she would enjoy this more not knowing if she would survive his torment.

With a nasty grin, Cicero descended on Tertia's neck and licked up her jugular firmly. A jagged exhale from his captive sent thrills up Cicero's spine. "Yesss, Tertia likes this." He hissed with wild eyes. "Follow Cicero."

He left Tertia staggering and bereft. Her mind raced. Would she follow? What was she doing?

"Come, sister." Cicero commanded. Tertia snapped into automatic obedience. It felt natural.

Cicero's steps were sure and silent as he led the way to his quarters. He gave a humorous leap, landing in a slight bow, his arms gesticulating that Tertia should enter, a wicked gleam in his eye. Once she preceded him, Cicero took a quick, sober survey of the area. No one seemed to have heard their exchange in the passage. And surely no one would violate the privacy of the Keeper's quarters. Cicero closed the door and engaged the lock for dramatic effect. When he turned about slowly, menacingly, Tertia began to tremble.

"Dear sister." Cicero said maliciously, taking slow, measured steps towards his victim. "Kind, sweet… poor… sister. Tertia is certainly in trouble now." The jester's disturbing laugh rang out, setting Tertia's hair on end. As Cicero heaved a sigh after his fit of mirth, he casually pulled his dagger out of its sheath to examine it. "Do you know what it means to feel _pleasure_ from pain?"

Tertia shook her head, her neck creaking from the motion, stiff with tension. She laved her dry tongue to answer. "Why? Why do I feel… when I'm hurting?"

Cicero smiled. "You are a masochist. I believe it is a gift from Sithis. Isn't everything?" His gloved finger sang of the edge of his blade.

"A gift?" Tertia echoed.

Cicero nodded. "Of course! To enjoy pain? Sithis must do the same. I have a gift as well, sweet sister." He closed the distance between them with a single surging stride. "Cicero loves to _inflict_ pain. I'm quite sadistic. As you will find." Before she could react, Cicero's dagger was pressing into the flesh of Tertia's cheek. The point sent stinging warmth through Tertia's delicate facial tissue. A drop of blood collected as the skin was pierced. Tertia gasped, the motion causing the blood to slide down to her jaw.

Cicero withdrew his weapon and licked the crimson stain from the ebony edge. "Mmmm. Sister's blood is delicious!"

Tertia couldn't prevent the rapturous moan at the sight of the Keeper savoring her life's essence. Yes, he could devour her. Send her to Sithis in hedonistic torture.

Cicero, as though reading her thoughts, grasped the top of her head by her hair and wrenched her at an awkward angle that exposed her bloodied cheek to him. As though thirsty for every drop, he greedily consumed the trail of ichor with hard, heady licks. When he was finished, he shoved her away from himself, laughing riotously at her fear. Tertia didn't realize until she hit it that he had thrust her into his bed. A surprisingly soft landing. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment at the strangled cry she had let out as he shoved her, thinking the hard cave floor awaited her. No doubt the cause of the jester's chortling.

"Tertia fears me?" The mad jester cackled. "Oh, I suppose it's only right to be afraid. Cicero can do terrible things. But all in good fun! Come, sister, let's have some… _fun_." The last word was spoken darkly and deeply, accentuated by Cicero's ebony blade to her throat as he lunged towards her. Tertia's breath came out in quick, short gasps. She squirmed as the tension caused heat to pool between her legs. The lethal edge and point danced along her sensitive flesh, nicking here and there. Tears sprang to her eyes even as arousal flicked its tail in her gut. Tertia felt Cicero's lips replace his blade on her neck. As he moved over her, a rumble began to rise in his chest. Growling, he bit down close by her collar bone. Suddenly she felt as though she were drowning in pleasure. It crashed through every vein. Every rake of his teeth resonated through her. Tertia's ears rang as Cicero pulled away, blood smeared on his lips. With a manic grin, Cicero cut a shallow slit in his own neck and lowered himself on Tertia who eagerly took up the hint and leaned into him to latch her lips to the wound. The metallic tang cloaked her tongue like velvet. She moaned, sending vibrations over the sensitive skin. Cicero snarled. Brackish, unfiltered lust coursed through him. Unable to stay his hands, Cicero pried Tertia from him, his fingers tugging the corner of her mouth like a caught fish. He pinned her cheek to the bed and used his other hand to tug the opposite cheek, spreading her mouth into a hilarious, painful smile. The jester howled with laughter. "She smiled to get him on his back. She yearned to give him a tender SMACK!" With brutal swiftness Cicero slapped Tertia. With nowhere for her face to go, still pinned by her other cheek, the bed absorbed the force and fed it back to her, addling her as warmth spread over her damaged flesh. A yearning, tortured groan issued from her writhing body. Tertia had never felt such desire. She feared it may swallow her up with its ferocity.

"Oh, but Tertia isn't laughing! And I told such a good joke. A jolly joke! But Cicero knows how to make you laugh. Laugh til you cry!" Cicero straddled her hips, grunting as his hips ground over hers. But he did not dwell on it, working quickly to trap her wrists in one hand over her head, his full weight bearing down on her. Tertia was helpless to escape. Removing the glove on his free hand with his teeth, leaving it to dangle from his canines, Cicero lifted Tertia's shirt to expose her vulnerable belly. With a skilled touch her began to tickle her. Tertia tensed, terrified to be helpless in this way. Cicero's tickles intensified.

"No." Tertia breathed, beginning to squirm as she resisted the urge to laugh.

Cicero flung the glove from his mouth with a twist of his head. "Oh, yes." He mocked her, focusing below her belly button.

Tertia bit her lip to stop the embarrassing fit struggling to burst forth. The whole Sanctuary was going to hear. She couldn't face her dark brothers and sisters after this!

Her lungs strained with more force than she could keep at bay and a loud, panicked laugh ripped through her throat. The tickling was too much. The accompanying arousal creating more sensation than she could handle. The laughter echoed off the stone walls, at times indistinguishable from sobs. "No! No, please! Keeper! Cicero! I ca- I ca-"

The jester moved mercilessly to her arm pits causing her to shriek with laughter. Tears were streaming down her face and her back arched as she tried with all her might to twist out of his grip. Tertia could no longer catch her breath and her panic doubled. She tried to use her legs to get away, her hips gyrating. Cicero hissed through gritted teeth at the stimulation. He continued tormenting his gasping captive and bit into the top of one of her breasts without missing a beat in his tickles.

Tertia made a strange gurgling sound in her throat, trying to scream despite her lack of air. Cicero relished her abandon. These were undisguised sounds, not noises one would make in the company of others. It was an intimate sound. But he was aware that if he continued Tertia would pass out and that would mean the end of their fun. Grudgingly, he withdrew, moving to stand at the bedside as his little toy contorted in her search for air.

An adamant knock came from the door and Cicero muttered in annoyance. Perhaps he had gotten a little carried away. Others did tend to think him crazy and so capable of anything. They may not know him incapable of disobeying their Unholy Matron. Cicero supposed he couldn't blame them for checking up on him.

"Yeeees?" Cicero inquired jovially as he answered the door. "Oh, why Listener! How can I be of service?"

A lean, sly Breton, the Listener was quick to pick up on a situation and act if need be. He may have spared Cicero's life against Astrid's wishes and he respected Cicero's role as Keeper; but he would uphold the five tenants if they were being violated. "Don't play coy with me, Keeper. What are you up to with our sister there?"

The men looked back at Tertia who had scrambled into a sitting position on the bed. Her chestnut hair was mussed, the cuts on her neck still bled slightly, and she was flushed. Cicero couldn't stop the giggle that rose up at the pathetic sight. And the Listener's surprised expression! Priceless!

"I was merely… entertaining our dear sister. Cicero can tell the most wonderful jokes. Have I told you the one about the horker?"

The Breton replied drolly. "That's not a horker, that's my wife, yes, yes. You have. But Tertia seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much?" He raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed. So suspicious!

"Oh, she was." Cicero purred, lowering his voice so Tertia could not here. "As I said; Tertia is being entertained. And who am I not to oblige our dear, sweet sister?"

The Listener shuttered internally as he noted Cicero's blood smeared mouth. He couldn't personally see the appeal, but as long as Tertia was fine… "Is all well, sister?" He asked to be certain.

Tertia seemed only embarrassed to be caught in the act. Blushing a deeper shade of rose, she nodded. "I am fine, my Listener. Just… having some… fun." She smiled sheepishly.

Cicero snickered and the Listener sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was never going to un-see this. "Alright." He relented. "But please, in the name of Sithis, be a little more discreet. Not even the torture victims yield this much noise."

Tertia blushed all over again as Cicero bade the Listener farewell and closed the door. "Now there's an idea." He mused as he made his way back to Tertia. "The torture chambers."

Imagining Cicero capering about her bound, naked body using various tools to stimulate her, Tertia gulped.

"Perhaps another time." Cicero continued. "Until then-" He yanked her up to her feet and took her place sitting on the bed. In a swift, smooth motion, he brought Tertia down to lay across his lap, her bottom sticking up in he air, head hanging near the floor. She was helpless to move once again as he lay a firm, bracing arm across her back. "I think you need a good spanking, sister. Making so much noise to reach the Listener's ears? How very naughty!"

"But… but I couldn't help-"

Cicero interrupted Tertia's whining with a firm smack on her rump. Tertia whimpered prettily causing his desire to surge once more. Though, if he was honest, the idea of the entire Sanctuary aware of their acts was quite arousing in itself. The next spank was much harder and Tertia throbbed with excitement. If only her sensitive bud could rub his thigh, or if his hand would venture down to her needy warmth. Tertia was sure the slightest touch would send her over the edge. But his stinging onslaught continued. Strike after strike sent waves of pleasure through her. She was going mad with lust. "Please." She blubbered. "Please, Cicero! I… I need…"

"Silly Tertia. Making noises is what got you into this. Why would Cicero reward a naughty girl like you?" Another resounding spank, but this time Tertia held her tongue, keeping her lips pursed. Cicero stroked her soft, inflamed buttocks to praise her, then gave her a few more spanks, the hardest he had yet, to test Tertia's obedience. She uttered not a sound, and Cicero groaned as he felt her abdomen spasming its urge to cry out. Oh, what a good girl.

Without warning, Cicero rolled her off his lap and onto the hard floor. Tertia forced herself not to express her pain even as her ribs protested. _Bless her._ Cicero thought wickedly. She wanted him so badly.

Giving her no time to recover, Cicero knelt by her and pulled her pants and under things off unceremoniously. Tertia flipped to her back to conceal herself with her hand.

"Sister may try to simper and hide, but in the end she wants me inside." Cicero straddled her hips once more and began to tug off Tertia's shirt. This time she helped him, though she still put her arm over her nipples shyly. Cicero was having none of it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head sharply. "Hands to your side, Tertia. Cicero is only so patient."

Tertia obeyed and Cicero began to suckle one of her nipples as a treat for her good behavior. Tertia's back arched for more. Playing the wonton once again. He released his hold on her hair and put that hand to use twisting her other nipple sharply. Tertia cried out and thrust her hips against her tormentor. Cicero bit the nipple he had in his mouth and Tertia tried to find purchase for her feet to help her rub against him and ease her ache.

Cicero gave a few slaps to her breast. Pinched her nipple again and pulled. Tertia nearly screamed in her rapture and she began to beg Cicero for release all over again.

"Already forgot the Listener listening." Cicero grated out. Relinquishing his attention to her breasts, he reached up with his gloved hand to pinch her nose and smother her mouth. With his other hand, he unlaced his trews, freeing his burgeoning manhood. All the while Tertia tried to shake off the fingers and palm restricting her breathing. As Cicero entered her slowly, her lungs began to spasm for air. She rolled her hips for him even as she struggled from his hold. Pressing a heavy hand into her shoulder, he prevented her from breaking out of his grasp. Tertia's eyes rolled back in her head, her lungs burning. Another level of deep, hot arousal stirred in her and she found herself hoping he wouldn't allow her breath.

Cicero began to move in Tertia's fiery wetness. The ecstasy was simply delicious. He lost himself in the rutting, rough and inconsiderate of her comfort. As it were, he needn't have worried as Tertia's pleasure built in correlation with her deprivation of oxygen. Her vision began to obscure in her periphery, but Cicero kept the pressure on, pumping into her with abandon.

Just as Cicero burst, his desire spurting into her, he let go of her face. Tertia sucked in a deep ragged breath as she came forcefully around his twitching member. In such delicious sensation, she felt the Void pass over her.

Some minutes later, Tertia woke to find herself dressed and laying in Cicero's bed. The jester was just stepping away from her side. She sat up promptly. "Wait." She pleaded weakly.

Cicero turned back to her, a smirk on his face. "Such a greedy girl you are. You need more tending? What would poor Mother think having to share her Keeper, hmm?"

Tertia blushed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, Keeper. Of course you are right."

Cicero reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly, then tilted her chin up with a finger. He sighed deeply, a hand on his hip. "I suppose I can get you a health potion. Maybe something to eat. A sweetroll?"

Tertia brightened. "Yes, please."

Cicero left and promptly returned with the items. "There you are, pet." He drawled. "Now, I must tend to Mother."

"W-will we…ever-?" Tertia couldn't bring herself to ask what she wanted but she hoped he would leave her with some promise of further encounters.

Cicero laughed. "Sister, Cicero is _always_ eager for a little fun. Now, there are duties to perform and our Unholy Matron mustn't be kept waiting. I'll see you again soon, _Tertia._"

With that, he left her to her own thoughts. Tertia reflected on the experience with shock, renewed desire, and embarrassment at the prospect of leaving Cicero's room. After her health potion which healed up the cuts and sweetroll chaser, Tertia took a breath of resolve. Maybe she was a little crazy to indulge with the eccentric jester, but were they not all a little mad? Head held high, she left Cicero's room. Grinning, she nodded to Nazir whom she encountered in the hall. The Redguard shook his head with a chuckle to himself once she had passed him. "I still can't stomach the clown, but I guess someone has to."


End file.
